Love, Death, and War
"It started because of you, John." Chapter One: The Start "You are on a misson to recon enemy postions." says Genral Cody. "Yes, Sir." I say back. "Your can only kill those who are enemys at you, got it? You will use your M4 and M9 berreta, we will have resintance members contact you at the Bar of People." says Genral Cody. "Alright, hey, can i request something?" I ask. "No." says Genral Cody. My name is John Kans, i am American, i am a marine. This, is my story and how i survived. Two hours later, "You ready boy?" says the helicopter gunner. "Yeah, cover me!" i say back. "I say Oorah to that!" he says. I climb down the rope latter and into enemy fire. Im glad i have Kevlar on. "COVER ME!!" i yell. "I AM" he yells back. He is shooting his mini-gun all over. Then, a sniper hits him right in the eye. "NO!" i yell. I jump down instead of climbing all the way down. My M4 is lost while i jumped down, i run to it and then the enemys are running towards me. I take out my berreta, and shoot one, then dive, then shoot 2 more enemys. I take out my knife and finsh them, it was easy. I then run and pick up my M4 and run into the war torn streets, i go to the Bar of People, and i meet the resintance. The leader and his men point there guns at me. "Who are you?" the leader says. "John" i say back. "Good" he says and his men and him lower there AK-47s and M4s. Sabotage We waited five hours until the next part of the misson, which is called "Sabatage." We had to plant a bomb on a enemy train station, which brought supplies/enemys. The bomb would destroy the stations train part, then we will have to go in and kill the enemys. So, now we are going to the planting site. "Gimme the bomb." i say. The leader gives me the bomb, and i run to the planting site. I arm the bomb and run to the car. "Start the attack." i say. "Okay." says the leader. BAM! The bomb explodes. "GO!" all the resintace members including me run towards the station. I shoot my M4 at two enemys and they are dead. I see enemys shooting at the resintance, but, there in fortified locations. "GET TO COVER I AM GOING-" i cant finsh my sentance, im hit by bullets. I run to the fort and plant C-4 around it. I run and dive into cover and press the detenator. BAM! BAM! BAM! We go inside, taking lots of casulties. I shoot 3 more, and i hear men scream everwhere, i keep walking towards the trains, shooting anyone who shoots at me. "PUSH FORWARD!" I yell. I make it to the trains and then, BAM! A grenade blows up right next to me. I wake up later, the US marines checking for survivors, enemy and ally. I look up into the sky and a face looks down at me. "General?" I ask. "Yes son, its me." Says general (He and cody arnt realeted he just calls John son). "Did we win?" i ask. "Yes, you got to the trains just in time, you pushed up all the way, here is a new team for you, youll need it." he says. "No." i say. I look at him for a long time and he does the same. He always wants me with a team, but im a lone wolf. "Yes." he says. "Why!" i say. "Because, you cant fight alone." he says "Fine." Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:War